The objective of the Mouse Models Core D of the proposed Cleveland DDRCC Is to provide a comprehensive and cost-effective set of services and shared resources to DDRCC investigators that will augment their ability to perform in vivo studies focused on the pathogenesis of digestive Inflammation and Metabolism. The overall goal of this Core Is to provide centralized mouse modeling services that will enhance the pace of In vivo digestive disease-related research at CWRU and the CCF and provide commmunal access to unique mouse models on intestinal and liver disease that are not otherwise commercially available, thus resulting in new research projects, funding opportunities, and collaborations in these areas of investigation. The Cleveland DDRCC Mouse Models Core will achieve these goals through the following specific aims: (1) Provide SAMP1/YitFc (SAMP) and TNFdeltaARE mice for experimentation (neither of which is commercially available); (2) Educate, consult, and train DDRCC investigators in the use of various mouse modeling techniques; (3) Provide access to high-throughput assays for measurement of murine cytokines through a Luminex SubCore; (4) Perform FACS analysis and cell sorting on murine samples through a FACS SubCore; (5) Perform marker-assisted speed congenic genotyping for Introducing single and double mutations into SAMP mice at an accelerated pace (10 generations); (6) Perform a range of specialized murine metabolic assays through a Metabolic SubCore. The DDRCC Mouse Models Core Steering Committee will meet monthly to discuss operational Issues. The Core will present its operations to the DDRCC Executive Committee at their quarterly meetings to evaluate the effectiveness of existing services against the evolving needs of the DDRCC membership so that the shared resources bring the most benefit to the Center members and the scientific areas of focus for the Cleveland DDRCC-inflammation and Metabolism. Thus, the Mouse Models Core will benefit the DDRCC members by providing a combination of uniquely available resources and cost-effective services that will facilitate the development of research related to digestive diseases in the Cleveland scientific community.